


The Encounter (short)

by NotSoLocalEntity



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoLocalEntity/pseuds/NotSoLocalEntity
Summary: Boyfriend encounters a strangely familiar.. thing.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	The Encounter (short)

**Author's Note:**

> you'll know exactly where this is going very quickly, also if you want a serious fic uhhhh- this is not what you're looking for, this is a shitpost
> 
> Also, does the monster actually have a gender?? Like they have a male voice but I mean they're a shadow with a lemon head so idk

Challenging a literal demon to a rap battle isn't a smart thing to do.

Boyfriend didn't care though; I mean, everyone else sang three songs, so why would it be different here? Plus, it was probably just some dude in his 30s in a really, really weird and accurate lemon for a head, and had small, see-through gaps all over their body. Boyfriend did like it when people put effort into their costumes though, and it was halloween, So why should he actually be scared? It wasn't like him or Girlfriend were in actual _trouble_ or _actual fucking danger_ , so it'd be fine!

He tossed the man(?) a microphone, quickly saying "Boop ba" as he set up the speakers. The strange man(?) replied in a language Boyfriend didn't understand, something like "You seem surprisingly calm about this"? He wasn't sure. The lemon dude(?) must've been just as excited as he was for this, considering they never stopped smiling.

Finally, time for the battle. More like "battle" but whatever.

Boyfriend was polite, allowing them to go first. The beat from the speakers slowly built up, before what sounded like the start of the song about to begin. He just now realized that their mouth never actually opened; so he wasn't sure how they spoke. The lemon monster thing held the microphone, and started to sing.

"two trucks having se-"

**Author's Note:**

> TWO PICKUP TRUCKS


End file.
